


Of Archbishops and Emperors

by AutumnVine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Archbishop My Unit | Byleth, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Political Rivals with Benefits, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVine/pseuds/AutumnVine
Summary: Almost a year after the end of the war, Archbishop Byleth enjoys a close working relationship with Emperor Edelgard.A sequel toBergamot and Binds
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 82





	Of Archbishops and Emperors

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to an earlier story, [Bergamot and Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815460), but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this. It's just there if you're looking for more.

Emperor Edelgard was enjoying a glass of red wine and contemplating her latest conquest when there’s a knock on the door. 

Pulling her crimson robe tightly around herself, she strides across the common area of her living quarters, smiling when she opens the door and sees it’s just Alois. 

“Good evening, Sir Knight,” she greets him fondly - for she had indeed come to like the rather boisterous man over the course of his numerous trips to the capital. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Please pardon the interruption, Your Majesty.” Alois bows slightly. “Seteth was asking me to find Her Grace, but I haven’t been able to locate her at all! I was wondering if maybe you had seen her?” 

“The Archbishop?” Edelgard taps a finger to her chin. “I can’t say I have. Last I saw, she was rather _tied up_ with her work. Perhaps she is still in the library?” 

Brows furrowing dramatically, Alois shakes his head. “That was one of the first places I looked… but if you haven’t seen her, there’s nothing for it I suppose!” He bows again. “I’ll just have to keep looking. Apologies again for the intrusion!” 

“Think nothing of it,” Edelgard assures him. “Wherever she is, I’m sure Archbishop Eisner is just… _caught_ up in her duties again.” 

Closing the door, Edelgard giggles to herself just as a new voice drifts out from her bedroom. 

“Really?! _Tied up? Caught?"_ There’s a slight grumbling. “I swear you almost enjoyed lying to the poor man!” 

With a laugh, Edelgard saunters over to her bedchamber, grinning as she leans in the doorframe. Her eyes catch sight of the other occupant; the currently very naked and just as helpless Archbishop Byleth Eisner. 

The mint-haired divine knelt on the middle of the emperor’s bed, the calves of her legs bound to her thighs with soft red cord, forcing her onto her knees. Another cut of the same cord kept her hands and arms snugly tied behind her back, looping around at the waist to keep the knot firmly anchored there. 

Further adding to her precarious situation was a red and gold collar fit around Byleth’s neck, a long piece of rope running through the leather and hitched to one of the pillars of the massive four-poster bed. 

All-in-all, it was probably the second most compromising position she had ever been in with Adrestia’s ruler. 

“What can I say, I enjoy wordplay and subterfuge,” Edelgard grins at the bound woman. 

“Yes, and you still aren’t very good at it,” Byleth tells her. “I mean, _Flame Emperor_?” She groans. “How did I never catch that when I was still your teacher?” 

“Because you were too busy trying to figure out everyone’s favorite tea, my dear.” Stepping closer, Edelgard trails a lone finger across the curvature of the archbishop’s face, briefly stopping it over her lips before pulling back. “You’d never have noticed while I ran around in that silly armor.” 

“As if you weren’t constantly distracted by your massive crush on me,” Byleth smirks in return, forcing the faintest hints of a blush on Edelgard’s face. 

Reaching out, the emperor hooks a finger under her collar and pulls the former enemy general close, delighting in the way she squirms against her binds to no avail. 

“I’d be careful, _my teacher_ ,” Edelgard says, enjoying the smile the old nickname brings, “or else I might very well let Seteth find you like this…” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Byleth asserts, but she almost seems unsure of it herself. If there was anything she had learned over the course of their turbulent relationship, it was that Edelgard preferred to keep her word over breaking it. 

Grinning, Edelgard cocks her head. “Want to bet on that?” 

Byleth had also learned early on when she was outmatched, so she bows her head in defeat. “I’d rather not.” 

Clicking her tongue in a _tsking_ sound, Edelgard brings a hand down to her chest, gently squeezing Byleth’s exposed nipple. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Grunting in an effort to stifle a moan, Byleth flashes her eyes upwards, then sighs. “I’d rather not, _Your Majesty_.” 

“Good girl,” Edelgard proclaims, ruffling her helpless lover’s hair with a petting motion, causing Byleth to blush heavily and quiver slightly. “You’re so obedient for me.” 

It was definitely her biggest weakness. 

“I wonder,” Edelgard muses as she lowers herself onto the bed, scooting up next to the bound Archbishop, “maybe I should have brought you like this to the negotiations…” 

With some slight effort due to the cord around her legs, Byleth leans forward and presses her lips to the open part of Edelgard’s robe, teasing the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders. She traces an old scar with her tongue, coaxing a grunt of pleasure from the other woman. 

“El… I’ve already given you all of me.” 

“Yes, you have,” Edelgard acknowledges, then kisses her squarely on the lips, claiming Byleth further than she already had. “But I always want more…” 

“…Selfish…” 

“Hmmm…” 

“Not like I mind,” Byleth admits. She tugs on the ropes keeping her bound, enjoying the sensation of vulnerability it brought her. Being the leader of the reformed Church of Seiros came with an almost overwhelming amount of responsibility, and being able to give that up to the person she trusted most in the world… it was practically heaven. 

Humming contently, Edelgard checks the rope tethering Byleth’s collar to the bed to make sure there’s enough slack, then carefully lowers her onto her back, knees up in the air. 

“Byleth…” Running a hand through the green hair, Edelgard pushes a stray lock away as she looks down at her old teacher. “Just say the word, and the binds come off. Always.” 

But she just grins up at her. “I’m yours, El.” 

“Good girl,” she whispers, the pink dusting of Byleth’s cheeks the best reward she could hope for. Not wasting any more time, Edelgard brings her head down, taking one of the archbishop’s nipples in her mouth. She slowly flicks her tongue across it, managing to drag out a very undignified moan. 

A quick check with her fingers between Byleth’s legs confirms she’s doing something right. 

“You know,” Edelgard casually mutters as she comes up for air, “I have to give the chambermaids a raise every time you come to Enbarr.” 

“I’m not that bad,” Byleth protests. 

Edelgard rolls her eyes, then takes those fingers and gently persuades Byleth to accept them into her mouth, wiping the slickness off in the process. “See, my teacher? And we’ve barely gotten started.” 

“I…” If she didn’t know any better, she’d say the second most powerful woman in Fódlan almost looks _embarrassed_. “I got impatient while you were tying me up, and then Alois interrupted, and…” Byleth bites her lower lip. “I kinda started touching myself.” 

“Aww,” Edelgard coos, finding that completely adorable. “I can’t imagine you got very far with those bound hands.” 

“No…” 

Always one to sense an opportunity, the Flame Emperor eagerly raises herself above Byleth, smiling with mischievous intent. “You know, I’d be more than willing to help, if you asked nicely enough…” 

“We were about to have sex anyway!” Byleth growls out, understanding immediately where this was going. “You just want me to beg for it!” 

“I do,” Edelgard admits without a hint of shame. “You’re cute when you plead for me to take care of you.” 

Blushing furiously, Byleth tries to shore up her own mental defenses and tell her off, but she can’t find the willpower to do so. For one, she was really getting wound up at this point, and even the thought of relief was enough to make her ignore whatever precious dignity she had left. 

And for another, she really liked begging for it too. 

“Your Majesty…” Byleth knows full well that if the story of how she would submit herself to the former enemy of the Church ever leaked, it would spell the end of her career. But in a way, that was almost part of the fun. “Please, I’ve been good.” 

“Hmmmm,” Edelgard smirks. “I can’t deny that. But I’m still a little mad about the concessions I had to give in the last round of treaties…” 

Eyes opening wide in disbelief, Byleth snorts in aroused amusement. “You won’t fuck me because I made you pay reparations for rebuilding Garreg Mach?” 

“Oh no, I’m very much going to fuck you,” Edelgard grins. “I just figured I’d get my payback in a way that doesn’t violate our neutrality clause and launch us back into war.” 

“Well then, _my emperor,_ ” Byleth pushes herself upwards with restrained hands so she can kiss her ‘captor’ on the lips, “what are you waiting for, permission?” 

She knew that those would be the words that would light Edelgard’s spark, and her old student straightens up, looking down sternly.

“Spread your legs,” she commands. 

Byleth hastens to obey.

~^~

Each stroke of Edelgard’s tongue is like a Thoron bolt through Byleth’s body, and her back arcs with pleasure as she moans with every poke and prod into, onto and around her lower sex.

As a student Edelgard never gave anything less than her best effort with each assignment, and she’s no less hardworking as a lover, not once slowing her rhythm or giving Byleth a chance to lose the pace they had settled into. 

“Ah… fuck, El…” Byleth grunts, having lost the ability to be eloquent some time ago. 

Humming contently into the space between her thighs, Edelgard quickly flicks her tongue to the spot she knows is her most sensitive, driving Byleth a little closer over the edge. 

“How… are you… so good at this?” Byleth asks, even though she already knows the answer; lots of practice during the war. 

On each other. 

Not for the first time she thinks of the strange set of circumstances that led the two of them here, and how differently things might have turned out otherwise. They had fought, spilling each other’s blood in the name of their ideals, but at no point did they ever stop loving one another. Peacetime only served to strengthen this bond and those feelings. It was an odd sort of union, yet they made it work. 

“El…” Byleth is breathing heavily now, the throes of her impending climax having already begun, and she embraces it eagerly. As she admits to Edelgard each time, her own hand is a poor substitute. There’s an unspoken agreement that keeps them exclusive to one another, though the idea of finding a different romantic partner was laughable to Byleth. 

Why chase anything else when you already have perfection? 

With a final burst of effort, Edelgard increases the rhythm, driving Byleth to the brink and over it. Her hips buck as she both fights and accepts the overwhelming pleasure, crying out in a manner quite unbecoming of an Archbishop. 

Edelgard’s head surfaces from the space between her legs, grinning wildly. “So, _Your Grace_ , was that close enough to heaven for you?” Then when she’s sure that Byleth is looking, she licks her lips very deliberately. 

“If this was your idea of payback,” Byleth pants as she squirms lightly, “I think you may have sent the wrong message.” 

Laughing, Edelgard pulls herself up and slides next to her. She carefully removes the rope that leashed Byleth to the bedpost, but keeps the collar on. Next she loosens the binds at the former professor’s wrists, enough for her to undo them herself when she was ready. 

“On the contrary… getting to remind myself what a pillow princess my political rival is… that’s the best kind of revenge.” 

Byleth furrows her eyebrows together as she slips her wrists out of the red cords, setting to work on freeing her legs. “You’ve been talking to Dorothea again, haven’t you? There’s no way you learned a phrase like that on your own.” 

The only answer she gets is a smirk. 

When they finally manage to get all the rope off and put away, Byleth cuddles up to Edelgard, who puts a protective arm around the older woman. 

“I imagine you don’t have the energy for another go,” she asks cheekily. 

Byleth shakes her head. “I’m sorry El, but I think you just drained it all out…” Then she groans in realization. “Ugh, Seteth is probably still looking for me.” 

“Does that mean you’ll be leaving?” 

“Fuck no,” Byleth responds instantly, snuggling closer. “I’m going to hide out here. Flayn can cover for me.” 

Holding each other tightly, they stay like that for a while before she speaks up again. 

“Hey, El…” 

“Yes Byleth?” 

“One of these days, I’d like to stop keeping this a secret.” Byleth hums nervously. “I don’t want to hide my love for you behind closed doors forever.” 

Turning her head to press a kiss to her cheek, Edelgard nods. “I’d like that too. But not while the wounds of the war are still fresh… give me time to restore the Empire’s reputation first. Then you won’t be condemned for courting a heretic conquerer like me.” 

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Byleth says firmly. “I love you, Edelgard von Hresvelg. My El.” 

“And I love you, Byleth Eisner. My teacher.”

~^~

When she finally manages later to pry herself away from the emperor’s side and go search for Seteth, Byleth picks out a robe with long sleeves to hide the rope marks. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decides to keep the collar on, tucking it beneath the high-neck frill of the outfit.

To remind herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Who won the war you ask? Looks like both of them did. :)
> 
> 2-16-21: Removed Anon collection.


End file.
